This investigator, a CAP grant recipient is investigating the molecular biology of Transforming Growth Factor-Beta as related to pulmonary diseases. He has made novel observations related to TGF-Beta activation by identifying a cleavage site on the protein (LAP) that inactivates TGF-Beta and the interaction of integrins with this inactivator. He plans to extend his studies by investigating TGF-Beta activation in the Brochoalveolar lavage (BAL) of patients with scleroderma and tuberculosis. The lab was used for BAL analysis and laminar flow hoods.